vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TenshiAkari12/"HALP!" My BGM is done but...
... Lyrics. Oh God, the lyrics... (ಥ3ಥ) I have a confession to make:'' I absolutely suck at translating from English to Japanese''. Reason being that my comprehension of vocabulary and context are very weak in this area, on top of Kanji being my one true mortal enemy at the moment. (The only saving graces I have are Denshi Jisho and Perapera's Firefox plugin.) Although I'm fine with saying the basic "survival" Japanese and phrases, I have an easier time translating Japanese to English rather than the opposite, because at the very least the words are there that can be easily looked up and context is somewhat easier to grasp, whereas coming up with the right words themselves is maddening for some reason. And there's only so much that text books and teachers can teach you in those two areas, if at all when it comes to context and common vernacular. So the lyric writing process has definitely got me worried, since I'm trying to use IA's demo bank for this one before it runs out, as well as present it as the required VSQx and music files for the feedback campaign. (If anything, I'd rather not use other people's songs for this just to be on the safe side of avoiding copyright infringement. Also, you can imagine I'm already facing some troubles translating feedback if I'm having issues with song lyrics of all things.) In short: it's my own fault for not taking time to continue studying and practicing the reverse translation part. m(_ _)m I'm definitely going to need an expert opinion once I'm done... but even after all the years I've spent on the web, I still get nervous about approaching different people with stuff that involves something I do. You'd think I'd have grown out of it through 15 years of dedicated web browsing... (>.>) At the very least, I have most of the lyrics I want to use written out in English. I just have to finish the second verse and the bridge. I also kind of started translating the chorus and first verse to see what I could come up with, while keeping it simple enough to fit with the melody's rhythm... but I'm kind of worried on whether or not they still hold the context I'm trying to convey. So, if I were to post them and a sound sample of the main melody line sometime within the next week or so, would anyone else out there be willing to help me on this part? (I already know of one or two people here, though I hope not to trouble them too much if they have other things that need to be taken care of.) Either way I go, I'm still going to keep plugging at it until I have something presentable... or at the very least, finished. Hoping to get input on both languages, so even if you don't know one of them, the help would be very much appreciated. (^-^) Category:Blog posts